Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Chapter 9
by ThereIsNoReasonForThis
Summary: Honestly, do not read this. Made this up after a cracktastic skype conversation with a friend. There is no reason for this. Just need a place to keep this for people to see. It is crack. Do not bother. I'm serious.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shareq

Hinata and Komaeda kissed. It was a kiss like no other they shared before. This kiss was one of passion, love, and congratulatory snark. A few hours earlier, their dear frined Souda gave birth. His is the proud father of the dark lord Gundam's son. What did they name this cihld? Well, obviousy the only name fits for a genetic comibnaton of a super mechanistic shark man and a magicla zoo keeper.

The name, was Bob.

Hinaya and komads weer jelly of this cild, so to express their, anger, they went to go find their dear deer friends Nanami and Kuzuryuu. Howevre when they found they two, they were getting matching tattoos of pizza dragon son hteir backs. Hinata-kun nad Ko were so mad, they run, they run far, and they come to get her. Two the couldnt not believe their eyes. They needed to release this pent up emotonsi some how, so they... they...

They kissed. It was a kised like no other they shareq before thijs very momen t in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tacokyo

Secretly, at 1pm at the Titty Typhoon, Mahiru met up with Peko. Actually, it wasn't all that secret, Ibuki kenw about it and stalked them there.

"Peko, I demand to join the band I know your planing to make let me join!" Mahiru demanded with all of her red head tsundere ness

"But Mahiru, you batter listen to what genre of music it is... I am froming a... Polka Band." Peko peko'd

"That's perfect let me join!"

"Okay, but don't tell anyone or i'll kira you." Pekoyama'd

"Let us begin the practice then." Peko deadpanned.

They practiced... they practiced their pilka until their throats were SOOOOARING! FLYYYYING!1

THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEAVENT HAT WE CAN'T REACH!

"My head is killing me after all that." Koizumi whined.

"I would say so"

OUR LOVING GODDESS IBUKI then emerge from a wall holding a taco, where she was watchingt hem the entire time. OUR LORD AND SAVIOR IBUKI then statted crying, because they're polkamon was so amaze, and she creid so hard she got trees in her tacokyo. Becaue her SHSL thinger involed music, she knew for a FACT that they two would be super famous in no time... that and she's a FFCKING GODDESS. She ran way proud.

PRAISE THE MIGHT IBUKI!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shit Pizza

And so our lovely immortal soul Ibuki ran crying right into Nidai. Nidai was wondering why it was that such a talented goddes suhc as Ibuki was crying. So Ibuki explained in her her heavenly way.

Nidia knew that the one and only waty to sate the weeping wariror was to twach er a new trkc. So he taught her how to juggle.

This did not take too long at all, since Iboobki is perfect in every way imaginable, so she instantly mastered the art of juggling. She even juddleg 6 whole Goomy at once! That is a whole tewam of gloriosu goo dragons that will evolve in Goodra. Praise Be Unto Goodra.

Teruteru was watching this from a distance, as all the other girls already rejected him when he tried to spy on them. Teruteru tried to teru Ibuki thathe wanted to hang out, but he knew that if he approached the weeping goddess that she would enforce her heavely wrath upon to him.

Seeing the juggling feat was a holy blessing onto his eyes. He started to cry the same tears that Ibuki was crying before. Maybe this was part of her goldy powers, transfering her tears unto terotero. Maybe he was actually crying. Who knows. All he knows was that he needed food to make himself feel beter. So he went tot he kitchen to cook some Shit Pizza (copyright, Vinz 2013)

However, even cooking some Shit Pizza (copyright, Vinz 2013) did not help him. Sucks, Shit Pizza (copyright, Vinz 2013) is his favorite Shit Pizza (copyright, Vinz 2013) to make. Now this Shit Pizza (copyright, Vinz 2013) is going to go to waste. He decided to feed the remain Shit Pizza (copyright, Vinz 2013) to Pigeons. Yes Pigeons. Pigones. Shit Pizza (copyright, Vinz 2013). Pigeons. The world is at rest now.

Terururu could onylt hink of one person who can save him in his time of need now.

That little bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: B-Q-L-U-F-E-T

So the TT when to the little bitch blondd named whoc ares for some emotoinal support. This scene isn;t really imprtant at all and offered no plot relevance or awesome moments.

Twogami was listneing in on all the emotional support and the awesome words and hula hoop contest he saq there convinzed him to tthrow a party when teru teru was all happy happy again again. 2Gamzee throws gr8 parties, this is a fact. They leave people dead on the ground (figuratively) because they are so awesome.

The party raged. The party raved. The party was cooler than cool. The party. Was indeed. Rockin.

HOWEVER midway through the party Akane tells everyone a secret of hers. No, her breasts indeed are real. The actual secret is that she had several husky puppies hidden in her room.

Gundam so badly wanted to comment on this shit. This shit was wrong on so many levels. You could say that this shit was bananas: B-Q-L-U-F-E-T! He knew this girl was faaaaaar to rough to support the delicate needs of these delicate beautiful glorious beasts of nature. However, his and Soda's son Joe was his number one priority at the curent mom ent. So Gundad said nothnig about animals he thinks are divine beings for ocn e okay?

He did, however, talk to his ex gf Sonia about the matter at hand. He secretly asked her (but considering what we know about secrets in this fic...) to catnap the pups and take care of them, as she is trustworthy in matters of beasiality.

She agreed... or so we thought!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Twust

She ended up going out with Monomi for a nice picnic on the beach i think.

But before doing so, she, (gasp) TOLD SOMEONE THAT GUNDAM WANTED HER TO LOOK AFTER THE PUPPES (what a twust)

This person was Mikan. She practicaly begfed mikand to look after the pups while she piced the nic with a rabbit and she agreed.

When sonia returned from the picnic she found mikan stuck in a window in a very revealing pose and all of the puppies running around and barking at hinata who was on the floor for some reason.

Suddenly, Hinata switched personallities and became Genocider Syo... I mean Izuru. Yeah Izuru. He is now Izuru. Hinazuru then proceeded to ignore the puppiesj and start a tikle fight with

SPOILERALERTSPOILERALERTSPOILYOURSOULD

Junko Enoshima who was able to take on a physical form inside the game

SPOIEKRDOVERNOMOREGETTINGOILEDOKAYBYE

[9:14:54 PM] Renjoy: mikan fell out the window while crying for someone to help her. sonia was too busy watching the tickle fight while commenting on hinata-san's amazing hair-growing abilities. the puppies were puppies so they could not help her. outside of sonia's room, where mikan was on the ground, kuzuryuu passed by and decided to help her up. before anything could be said, however, peko's band went marching by and kuzu was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pekolka

We follower our little gangster Kuzu to the palce whre the band of Peko is currently residing. Kuzu demanded that he join the band!

The two ladies wondered hard about why thre hell would someoen like him want to join a fucking POLKA band. Well, there were 3 important reasons for this, only one of which he admitted to the female duos.

1) he jus wantred to be with peko more ofnte in a non-lethal environment

B) He wants to play the tuba, this is his eral life goal.

XII) This is part of his plan ofr world domination.

Which one did he admit outloud? Well obviously it was-

"HOLD ON I'M SKEPTICAL ABOUT THIS" Mahiru suddenly interupted with dialouge. She did not want Kuzu to join the Pekolka band.

Kuzu would do anything to be in the band, he needed to fufill those three goals, especially the one abou-

"I CHALLENGE THEE TO APIE EATING CONTEST TO SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY OF JONINGI THE BAND,E VEN THO THIS IS PEKO'S BAND AND HSE HAS THE FINAL SAY IN THE MATTRE"

And so they went ot the kitchen to gourge themselves on multiple pies that teruteru made for them.

The pie eating contest was about to begin, and Akane and Nanami were made hre judges.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Renjoy

This turned out to be a really stipud idea. Just liek this fic. Oh poor life deciosn, how I lve thee.

The tow ocntestants both at a single pie, they wrer tied, and they about to start on their second pies when suddenly Arkanine basically went "fuck this" and startred taking osme of the pies that wer on the side and 9 them herself, Kazoo and Maheroo paused for a momet o yell her to not touch their fucking delcioujs pies of heaven but quikcy when backt oe ating when they realized their opponent was not eating at the moment to yell at Acane.

So now we have a red head and a yakuza shoving their faces into the pies and at this point acorn was just. On the table. Eating their pies eith them. She was truel renjoying herself. Menwhile nanananananaanannanananananananami was asleep in the judge's seat.

They were running out of pies, this was becoming hard on for the contestaunts. The werr dead even. The only thing going throhg theyir minds was "ok one more I can beat this loser." but there were no more pies. Only content akane. They called it a draw and kuzu was allowed in the band now.


	8. Chapter 8

Cha[ter 8: Climax

And THAT'S how Hagakure was born! :')


End file.
